Reveng of the Sith: Alternate Universe
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. On the day that Darth Plagueis died their worst fears were realized, and so they enact their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords. BanexZannah, AnakinxPadme (obviously), and more
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate**

Disclaimer: I do not own STAR WARS. I only own the things I add to the STAR WARS universe for the sake of advancing the plot.

Explanations are at the end of each chapter

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

_"Telekinetic conversation"_

_'thoughts'_

**Prolouge**

As Zannah fought her master, Darth Bane, for control of her body, she saw a plan appear in her mind. It showed herself standing alongside her master, Darth Bane, as eons passed, but neither aged. _"This is my plan Zannah, we will watch over __**our**__ order, and if an unworthy successor claims the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, we will reveal ourselves to the galaxy once more, but before this can happen, we. Must. Die."_

Zannah soon realized that Bane intended to share the secret of the Essence Transfer with her so she inquired, _"How are we to acquire new bodies, my master?"_

Bane mentally smirked, _"We will make unaltered clones of ourselves, no tampering with them to make them more docile, and no growth accelerants. We will keep them in their cylinder till the clones reache the age of ten before, we will then take our new vessels, and shall do so every thirty years."_

Zannah soon saw where he was going with this, _"You honestly believe the Iktotchi will be ready to take the mantle by then?Y_

Zannah felt how confident Bane was in his prediction, _"Without a doubt in my mind, Zannah."_

_"I'll get started right away, my master."_

After this Banes spirit left his body, and wandered about for ten years, waiting for the day that Cognus would claim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, from Zannah.

When the time came, Darth Bane and Darth Zannah were reborn as for the first time, as two Orphans who were close friends, Dessel and Rain.

**938 YEARS LATER**

Bane and Zannah had been wandering the galaxy under various names they had kept in a cycle for the past 938 years. They were currently known as Sepp Omek, a thirty eight year old farmer, and his wife of the same age, Allia Rainstorm Omek. It was a set of names they had used before, but not in this manner.

They were currently living on the plot of land that had once belonged to the healer Caleb. Bane had taken to manual labor quite naturally due to spending his first adolescence in the Cortosis mines on Apatros. Zannah decided that she would help him, stating that she needed to make sure that her body was as strong as possible.

They knew that two years from now, they would change bodies again, so they planned to set up the title deed to the plot in the name of Sepp's distant cousin, Dessel who would bring his close friend Rain with him. Ironically these names were Bane and Zannah's favorites, if only because they remind them of who and what they really are: Darth's Bane and Zannah, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Dark Lady of the Sith.

They were far more dangerous now than they ever were before, Bane and Zannah had mastered all seven forms of lightsaber combat, and could execute each individual sequence they knew in three seconds or less, making them extremely dangerous in lightsaber combat.

Their mastery of the Dark Side was also far greater than ever. Bane, with help from Zannah, had finally managed to grasp the intricacies of Sith Sorcery about five hundred years ago. He could now use the Dark Side Tendrils that had been Zannah's trump card, but Zannah could use Sith Sorcery more efficiently than Bane. Zannah was now strong enough to stand up to him in unarmed combat.

They have acquired many starships over the years. Currently they have the Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1000 Light Freighter called the _Nightfall_, and the YT-1300 Light Freighter called the _New Dawn_.

Both the _Nightfall_ and the _New Dawn_ have been outfitted with two quad laser cannons on the top and bottom, concussion missile tubes loaded with cluster missiles, military grade deflector shields, and have been given hyperdrive upgrades: the _Nightfall_ has a class 1 hyperdrive rating, and the New Dawn has a class .75 hyperdrive rating. Bane has been tinkering with them for a while now.

Not far from the two freighters were two _Aurek_-class tactical strikefighters, and a Hyperdrive equipped Z-95 Headhunter.

The reason they have these two freighters, and three starfighters is because their land was the most productive land on the planet, and pirates tend to think that anything belonging to farmers are easy targets.

They had convinced a good portion of their neighbors to become share croppers, in order to maximize their productivity. They would grow black-hole peppers, Flurr-Cle onions, Potatoes, and Space Carrots, as well as a large herd of Staga.

All these things were ingredients in what was known as Ambrian Stew, which had become quite popular on Coruscant, and were sold to Dexter Jettster, the owner of Dex's Diner.

They were currently loading up their cargo when they sensed a disturbance in the force in the form of sadness in the Dark Side. They knew exactly what had happened: an unworthy successor had claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith.

Bane mentally grimaced, _"Seems we'll need to intervene after all,"_ he mused, _"but not yet, not till the time is right."_

Zannah metally nodded in agreement, _"Once the time is right, however, we will strike without mercy."_

**J. Hellscythe here, I've been kicking this idea around in my head, and finally managed to make the prologue, so review and let me know what you think.**

**EXPLANATIONS: When Darth Sidious (emperor Palpatine) claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, all he did was get Plagueis drunk and wait for him to fall asleep. Once the Muun was sawing logs he used force lightning to short out his Transpirator mask (Plagueis needed this to breath) and stood there mocking him while his master suffocated.**

**When Zannah claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, she had to fight her master tooth and nail, and even force his spirit out of her body in order to prevent him from using the essence transfer to steal his body. At the end of that battle, she had several broken ribs and a tremor in her left hand from Bane's attempt to use the essence transfer.**

**Who do you think cheated (HINT: it wasn't Zannah)**


	2. arivval on ambrai

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate**

I'M BACK!

Alrighty folks, 7 followers, 3 of which favorite this story, and 172 views for this story, and four reviews, (the one written by the guest is confusing to me, so I'm not sure how to react to it) I'm feeling good.

Explanations are at the end of each chapter, if i feel them needed.

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

And fair warning, I'm going to switch names for Bane and Zannah throughout the series, to Dess and Rain when they around around people.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. That belongs to either George Lucas, or is it Disney now? Nor do I own any other series I use to advance the plot (Such as Call of Duty) those things belong to their respective creators.

I do own any OC's I bring into the story for the sake of advancing the plot.

**CHAPTER 1**

Two years had passed since Bane and Zannah had firsted sensed that an unworthy successor had taken the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, and they were currently flying in a rather special ship, at least in their eyes. It was the ship Bane piloted when he first left the Academy on Korriban in search of greater truths about the Dark Side, T-class long-range personal cruiser called the _Valcyn_. Bane had decided a year ago that he would go to Dxun, and salvage it.

He was currently in his ten year old body, his head bald as it had been when he left Apatros nearly a thousand years ago. Sleeping in his lap was a ten year old girl with shoulder length, curly blond hair, wearing a raggedy white shirt, and overalls.

To anyone else, they were Sepp's distant cousin Dessel, and his best friend Rain, but to each other, they were Darth Bane and Darth Zannah, the founders of the Order of Sith Lords.

As Bane sat at the controls, he felt Zannah relax in her sleep. He knew that the only time this happened is when a particular specter of her past came to talk to her.

XxxxX

**_Inside the dream_**

XxxxX

Zannah sat in the middle of a field on her home planet of Somov Rit, but rather than looking like the little girl she currently was, she looked to be in her mid-thirties, and was wearing a particular black dress with a hooded cloak. She was making a crown of flowers when she said, _"I see you wish to talk to me, Tomcat."_

_"You say that like I have an ulterior motive, Rain."_ The twenty-three year old brunette groaned as he sat down beside her. _"I know you won't change your mind Zannah, so I've come to do some catching up instead."_

_"I see you've finally learned your lesson," _she said with a smile, _"So tell me Darovit, how's Root doing?"_

Darovit rolled his eyes, _"If by that you mean how's he coping with you being a Sith, about as well as anyone would."_

Zannah laughed at her cousin's misfortune, _"Perhaps you should bring him by during your next visit, I'm sure I can get him to accept me for who I am."_

He laughed as he shook his head, _"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm living proof that you're a natural Dark Sider, I would argue with you about that."_ He then got up and stretched his body, _"Well, I'm gonna have to let you go, you're about to exit hyperspace, later Rain, tell Bane I said hi."_

_"See you 'round, Tomcat."_

XxxxX

**_End dream_**

XxxxX

Zannah stirred from her slumber and opened her blue eyes and looked banes charcoal ones and mumbled, "Tomcat says hi."

He rolled his eyes upon hearing that and asked, "I suppose he tried to get you to turn away from the Dark Side again?"

She smiled as she shifted her position till she was straddling his waist, "He's finally given up on that Bane," she then pecked his cheek, "He's come to accept the things he can't change."

Bane was surprised to hear this; Darovit had been trying for centuries now to get her to turn her back on the Dark Side, what changed this?

Zannah sensed his surprise and explained, "I brought up how we shared a Force Bond, and that when he fell to the Dark Side, It was the natural result of what little bit of power he had left of all that I had unknowingly given him acting up, because of my natural affinity for the Dark Side, something he has experienced firsthand." She then shifted her position once more, till she was looking out the cockpit, "So that's where our new home is, Dess?"

Bane knew this routine; it was a way of getting mentally prepared to play the part of two kids from the Outer Rim, "Yeah, that's where my cousin Sepp's farmstead is, Rain. I've never been there, but I know he made a killing selling the ingredients to the Ambrian Stew to a Diner on Coruscant."

XxxxX

On the surface, of Ambria, at the Omek farmstead, the local workers were waiting for Sepp's distant cousin knowing that if the boy is as reasonable as Sepp himself had been, then they're set for life. All but one, a twenty-eight year old man with slivery white hair, blue eyes, and sun kissed skin, by the name of Setton Zarth, and he knew the truth of the two he was waiting for. In truth he was terrified of the two because he had encountered one of them before, almost a thousand years ago. He was really Set Harth, the Dark Jedi that Zannah had recruited as her Sith apprentice before she attempted to kill Bane on Doan.

He was intending to kill them, but he knew he couldn't do it while they were adults, so he waited, and he watched for the last one hundred and twenty years. He had now confirmed that they switched bodies every thirty years, and that is when they would be most vulnerable.

XxxX

As the ship touched down, the workers immediately went to meet their new land lord. As the two children stepped out of the cockpit, they were almost immediately swarmed. Fortunately, two of the older workers managed to get them back to work, the gunners of the _New Dawn_, Alex Mason, and Frank Woods, couple of retired soldiers. "Sorry about that," said Mason, "they're just eager to meet you Dess." He then took notice of the young blond, "Didn't know you had a sister."

He glanced at her briefly before saying, "She's my best friend, Rain, and I brought her with me because we lived on Nar Shaddaa, with this ship being the only thing I had to my name." He gave the two an intense glare and said, "Where I go, she goes."

Mason was surprised to hear this, and Woods, who was looking it over, asked "How did you get this thing anyway?"

Dess sighed deeply, "My father used to do some exploring here and there, and came across the remains of this ship on Dxun. He was so enamored with it, that after he managed to get it out in one piece, he went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with a holo of it to see if he could find out what it was." He started towards the Huts, "It was identified as T-class long-range personal cruiser made by a Sith organization called the Brotherhood of Darkness a thousand years ago."

Mason looked the boy over and asked, "What happened to him?"

"After he had finished restoring it, somebody wanted it for themselves, and since we lived on Nar Shaddaa, they killed him," said Dess with a shrug, "Hell the only reason it's in my possession is because the Hutt's saw it fit for me to have it, probably figured I would sell it."

Woods snorted, "Well that's a first, because I never thought the Hutt's would do something so compassionate."

Mason glanced at his friend, "Nobody likes the Hutt's, eh?"

"Well you know me," said Woods with a smirk, "I don't like anybody."

Rain giggled at this and said, "You're nuts."

Mason and Woods weren't the only retired soldiers who took to living on Ambria, their former handler, Jason Hudson, could be seen doing repairs to the _New Dawn_ with his two kids, Veronica and James, helping him.

Another set of kids caught his eye, Alex's son, David "Section" Mason, age 10, and his friends Mike Harper, age 12, and Chloe "Karma" Lynch, age 8. They were an unusual bunch, since most kids followed the eldest, but in this case they would listen to Section, who had inherited his father's charisma and tactical prowess.

"Mason," called out a grizzly looking Kiffar man from the loading ramp of the _Nightfall_, this was Jonas Savimbi, the craziest SOB that anyone on Ambria knew. "We need a hand getting some of the cargo into the _Nightfall_; do you think you could lend us a hand?"

"I'll be right over, Savimbi," Mason called back, "Gotta go, duty calls."

Woods shook his head, "If you think I'm nuts, then let me tell you something about Jonas Savimbi over there. He got swallowed whole by a Krayt Dragon and decided to dig his way out of its stomach, which is saying something."

Dess and Rain did a double take, Woods was right, Savimbi us nuts. They continued onward till coming to a stop at the main hut, "Here we are kids," said Woods, "your new home sweet home."

Once Woods had left, they dropped the act, and Bane asked, "Did you sense what I sensed Zannah?"

"Yes Bane," Zannah replied, "I did, though I'm still having a hard time believing it." She then went to the bed and moved it, revealing the entrance to the makeshift cellar that Caleb had constructed nearly a thousand years ago, only now it had been expanded. As Zannah went down she asked, "Shall we lead him to our sanctuary?"

Bane closed his eyes as he thought about what Zannah had suggested, and all things considered, they couldn't ask for a better trap. "Yes, we'll lead him to the shores of Lake Natth tomorrow morning, three hours before sunrise."

"Alrighty then," said Zannah as she came back up carrying Bane's curved hilt lightsaber, and her saber staff, "We'll make it look like an accident by using one of the Hssiss, "she sat down beside her master and lover, "they are, after all, capable of killing someone through dark side poisoning." She kissed him on the cheek before lying down on the bed, "let us rest, for tomorrow will be a busy day."

Bane nodded in agreement, and laid down next to her, falling into a deep sleep.

**DONE**

Alright, the first official chapter is done, and I feel good.

And now explanations: the only explanation I see needed is why Bane and Zannah are referred to as Dess and Rain when others are around. the answer: it's easier for me to do it that way, because i find it less confusing. just remember, when they are in public, they will known as Dess and Rain, when they are in private, they will call themselves Bane and Zannah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate Universe**

Hey folks, fair warning, I titled the last chapter in the chapter select, but don't get used to it. I find doing so to be a potential inconvenience. I can't help but wonder how many stories don't get updated because the writer doesn't know what to title the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. That belongs to either George Lucas, or is it Disney now? Nor do I own any other series I use to advance the plot (Such as Call of Duty) those things belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

**CHAPTER 2**

As the two slept, Zannah relaxed in her sleep, signaling that she received another visit from Darovit.

XxxxX

**_Inside the Dream_**

XxxxX

Zannah once again found herself in the middle of a field on Somov Rit. She then sat down and started to make another crown of flowers while waiting for her cousin. Five minutes later she smiled and said, "_I see you brought Root with you like I asked,_" She turned to see their elder cousin, an older man with an aged face and long dark hair standing beside Darovit with a bit of a scowl on his face, "_I hope he hasn't too much trouble, Tomcat._"

"_He's been a bit unruly, but nothing I can't handle Rain._" The younger brunette said with smile, "_I just hope we can talk some sense into him, Zannah._"

Her eyes then flashed yellow with the power of the dark side as she coldly said, "_That's **Darth** Zannah to you._"

Darovit threw his hands up in defeat and backed away saying, "_Alright, alright, I get it, Darth Zannah, yeesh._"

"_Rain,_" Root began, "_I beg you please turn away from this path. No one is meant for the Dark Side._"

Zannah and Darovit looked at one another and Darovit started laughing. "_I can't believe he actually said it,_" rasped Darovit.

"_I knew he would say that,_" Zannah said as she bit her lip trying to contain her laughter, "_But it doesn't make it any less funny, AHAHAHAHA!_"

When the two finally calmed down, the proceeded to tell Root about how Darovit was never strong in the Force, that the power he showed was Zannah's, explaining in detail Darovit's fall to the Dark Side, and Zannah's natural talent for Sith Sorcery. At the end of their tale, Root lowered his head in shame, "_Had someone told me that this would happen, I would have laughed in their face._" he then went up to Zannah and gave her a hug, "_I am many things, Zannah, but ignorant is not one of them._"

Zannah tilted her head to the side and asked, "_So you're not mad?_"

"_I'm absolutely furious,_" Root said without hesitation, "_But I am capable of accepting the things i cannot change._" He then sat down in the grass, "_Mind telling us what's on your mind, Zannah?_"

Zannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "_Show off,_" she muttered to herself. "_It seems that a demon of my past has come to kill me,_" she said calmly, "_Unfortunately for said demon, I'm far more powerful than he will ever be, even if I'm currently stuck in my ten year old body._"

Darovit chuckled and said, "_Now who's showing off?_"

Zannah clenched her fist, and sent Darovit a Dark Side enhanced glare, "_Does Darth Zannah have to mind fuck a bitch?_"

Darovit immediately lowered his head and said, "_I'll be good._"

Root just looked at the two in awestruck wonder before saying, "_And suddenly you being a Sith Sorceress don't bother me._"

Zannah laughed at this before sighing in content. The sat there talking for a while longer before Zannah got up and said, "_Sorry guys, but I gotta go,_" She then waved to them and said,"_talk to you tomorrow night._"

XxxxX

**_Dream End_**

XxxxX

Zannah stretched her body out as she awoke and yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around till she spotted Bane with his lightsaber on his belt, sitting in a chair looking at her. "What are you thinking," She asked.

Bane smirked as he said, "How good you stretching like that is gonna look in a couple of years."

Zannah laughed under her breath as she shook her head. She honestly couldn't blame him for saying that, seeing how she started developing her more womanly assets about a month after she started her training. She had B-Cup breasts by the time she was twelve. "I'm going to go get dressed," she said, "Be back in a few."

Bane sat there for five minutes **(Author Note: OMG, she got dressed that fast!?)** before she came out in a miniaturized version of the outfit she wore in her dreams, also carrying her lightsaber on her belt, and said, "Let's go."

XxxxX

The two snuck through the camp, avoiding the night watch set up to keep thieves away during the night. When they were far enough away from the property to not be seen, they used the force to augment their speed and took off in the direction of Lake Natth. They knew that they would be most vulnerable when they finished sparring, so they figured that would be when Set would make his move.

Upon arrival, fifteen minutes later, Bane grabbed his lightsaber, the familiar feel of its curved hilt in his hand was a welcome one, and ignited it. He then lifted the blade over his head, setting himself into the Form V: Djem So attack Stance.

Likewise, Zannah grabbed her Saber staff, igniting both blades, and twirled it around in her left hand till she dropped into the Form III: Soresu opening stance and said, "Let's dance."

Bane charged forward, sending wave after wave of powerful Djem So strikes, only for Zannah to deflect them away, rendering the force behind each blow useless. Bane knew the dangers of falling into a pattern against Zannah, so he jumped back, and moved his hand to the side, pointing his blade downward. This signified that he had switched to Form II: Makashi, and began making jabs at her Defense. He was gaining the upper hand do to the forms use of quick foot work to avoid the opponent's blade.

Zannah knew this advantage Bane had acquired was due to her incorporating Form I: Shii-Cho, into her Soresu in an attempt to disarm him while he was using Djem So. She soon stopped using the first form, and went back to pure Form III. Zannah then decided it was time to go on the offensive, and started using Form VI: Niman. This particular form emphasized using the Force alongside her lightsaber, which gave her an immense advantage over Bane.

As Zannah began her assault, Bane switched to From III, blocking all of Zannah's lightsaber strikes before sidestepping her force push. Bane now switched to Form VII: Juyo, and put Zannah back on the Defensive. This continued for the next hour with Bane showing that he had skill in all seven forms of lightsaber combat. Zannah didn't use anything beyond what Form's I, III, and VI.

With sweat glistening off of his skin, Bane deactivated his lightsaber and sat down to meditate. Zannah did the same, and they waited for their assailant to show themself. They didn't have to wait long, as Bane was lifted in the air, and began clawing at his throat. Zannah started to giggle, "We knew you would come Set," she then separated her saber staff into two individual saber shotos before turning around with the most blood thirsty grin Set had ever seen in his life plastered on her face. "I'm going to enjoy this." Set barely had enough time to draw his own blade to defend himself against Zannah's vicious onslaught, and in doing so, released Bane.

Bane immediately called upon the force, reaching out to the minds of the Hssiss living at the bottom of the lake. He knew that while Zannah seemingly had the advantage, Set was fresh, and more likely to win in the long run. That no longer mattered though, as three Hssiss surfaced from the depths of the lake, awaiting his command. Bane reached out to Zannah telepathically, "_Zannah, I've got the Hssiss ready, push him towards the lake._"

Zannah replied in the same manner, "_Yes my master._" And she began guiding Set to his doom.

Set was genuinely terrified by the ferocity that Zannah now displayed; he could tell she was using Juyo as the base form for her Jar'Kai, and the girl was no push-over. Soon he saw an opening in her form, and attempted to go for the kill. Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what Zannah wanted him to do, since this left him open to the Hssiss' that managed to bite into his arm, leaving a severed hand behind as the lightsaber fell to the ground. He didn't even have time to scream before the other two were upon him.

Bane walked up to Zannah and stood alongside her, as they watched the fool being devoured by the Hssiss he said, "I still don't see any real reason why Jar'Kai tactics make you a bloodthirsty maniac." Zannah hit him on the shoulder in response.

Seeing no more reason to stay, they began walking away. As they did so, they suddenly felt a surge of power from the Dark Side, and turned to see an explosion of Dark Side power. Zannah immediately put a force bubble around them, protecting them from harm.

Afterwards, Bane had a scowl on his face after this, he knew that every Jedi on Coruscant felt that, "We had better head back," he said, "I'd hate for someone to show up in our tent, and us not be there."

XxxxX

On Coruscant, Jedi master Yoda was meditating. His eyes snapped open when sensed a disturbance in the force, and could tell that a powerful Dark Sider had been slain. As he called the council together, He could only hope that it was the Sith master who had died.

XxxxX

In the Supreme Chancellors personal quarters, Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, also sensed the death of the Dark Sider and took a moment to ponder this event, '_I can understand why he went to Ambria, the power trapped at the bottom of Lake Natth is a tantalizing prize, but I must know how he died._' Sense he never sleeps, he went back to work.

AND CLIFFHANGER!

Okay I'd like to state that I'm my own Beta Reader, so I keep my chapters relatively short as a result (makes the job easier).

Explanations

When I said Sidious never sleeps, I wasn't kidding. It's how he killed his master, so he swore to never leave himself vulnerable to attack by never sleeping.

The reason Bane got choked is because it would be a way to make Set over confident, letting his guard down as a result.

Zannah being a bloodthirsty maniac, I felt it would be a nice touch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate Universe**

10 reviews, 12 followers, 5 favorites (two of which are not followers), meaning 14 people are officially into this story, and 685 views, I'm feeling good.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. That belongs to either George Lucas, or is it Disney now? Nor do I own any other series I use to advance the plot (Such as Call of Duty) those things belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Jedi Council was discussing the disturbance they felt, and had determined that the origin of this disturbance was the Planet Ambria. "Send someone to investigate this, we shall." Yoda said.

"But the question remains, who do we send?" Master Windu added.

"History with Dark Side, Ambria has," Yaddle mused, "send someone who has faced it before, we must."

"I feel that while Kenobi and Skywalker might be up to the challenge in lightsaber combat, they might not be the best choice for handling this diplomatically," Thisspiasian Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis said with concern.

"Then perhaps we should send Master Unduli, and her padawan, Barriss Offee," suggested Plo Koon, "They are rather skilled in the field of diplomacy."

"I shall accompany them as well," Windu added, "we already know that the Sith operate in two's, a master and apprentice, it would stand to reason that they would see Dark Jedi as rivals, and would do everything in their power to eliminate them."

Before the five Jedi chosen for this mission could be contacted, the council room was contacted by the Supreme Chancellor. "Ah, I see that you're already assembled, that makes things easier."

"Any reasons have you, for contacting us like this, Supreme Chancellor?" Yoda asked.

"I've been thinking about what happened on Naboo two years ago, and I would like to request that I be informed of any possible signs of Sith Lords, or other users of the Dark Side, since there are clearly dark times ahead, I would like to be informed so I may act in the best interests of the Republic." Palpatine said.

Yoda closed his eyes and pondered these things before saying, "Agree to this, I do." He then informed him of what he had sensed earlier, and what they were planning to do.

"I see, I'm most grateful for your help, I would like to see a written report on my desk when this is over so I know the facts." He said, knowing the council would see it as his acting in the best interests of the Republic.

XxxxX

Back on Ambria, Bane and Zannah took the underground route back to their hut, since the only reason they took the long way around was to lure Set into a trap. As soon as they arrived, they changed back into their normal clothes, cast the spell of false non forcefulness, a spell designed to hide their sensitivity to the force, and went outside to see what all the commotion was.

The first person they came across was Jason Hudson holding an EE-3 Carbine Rifle. He was currently organizing the Defense Force in case of an attack, "I see you're up, took you long enough, I'm Hudson by the way." They saw Mason and Woods taking up position on the front lines alongside Savimbi. Mason and Woods were using 500 Riot Guns, a blaster rifle capable of full auto fire, and Savimbi was using a Chain gun he had purchased during his time as a soldier, along with a two bandoleers loaded with thermal detonators.

"We would have come out sooner, Hudson, but we needed to get dressed." Dess replied. He looked around and saw that even the kids were armed.

Hudson nodded his head in understanding before pulling out a Blastech DL-44 blaster pistol and handed it to Dess saying, "That belonged to Sepp before he died, so it's yours now." He then pulled out another set of identical blaster pistols with a rather elegant design to them. They had a long barrel for a pistol and a scope, giving them excellent range and accuracy. They're made out of dallorian alloy, signifying that it had a high rate of fire. "Those two are the most expensive pieces on the property, twin LL-30 blaster pistols," said Hudson as he then handed them to Rain, "They belonged to Sepp's wife, Allia, who wanted a fancy pistol."

Before Rain could inquire as to why this was the case another inhabitant, who had been working here for the last five years made her opinion known, "It's a lady's right to be fussy about her weapons!" They turned to see a female Zeltron with black hair kept in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a cap on her head to keep her hair more manageable. She has tied up plaid red shirt with a steel black bra that could be seen poking out of her shirt, bringing more attention to her chest, along with a pair of faded blue jeans, combat boots, and heavy work gloves.

She has a scatter weapon known as an Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun in her hands along with a 500 Riot gun slung on her back, a set of Macrobinoculars around her neck, and a Vibrosword attached to her belt. "I'm Abigail Briarton, but you can call me Misty."

Coming up behind her was a Chiss wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of glasses, carrying a specially customized KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle; he also had a 500 Riot gun slung over his back. "There you are Misty," he said before taking notice of the two children, "Oh, I do not believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Marlton Johnson, your resident genius."

Dess returned the gesture, "I'm Dessel, the new land lord, and this," He gestured towards the blond, "is my best friend, Rain."

Before Marlton could go off into a tangent, Misty grabbed his arm saying, "Come on Marly, we need to get to our posts." She then dragged him off towards the sniper post since they usually operated as a sniper team

Section and Harper were holding DH-23 blaster pistols, the side arm of choice for the Defense Force. They soon saw Karma followed by another member of her circle of friends, Marry Anderson, age 11, who had been helping her father in the fields yesterday. She was carrying the same type of blaster as the boys. Karma had the most unique blaster of the four; a KYD-21 blaster pistol, which had been a gift from Allia. The children then dropped down into the four Enclosed Turrets with Quad Laser Cannons and deflector shield generators that had been set up to defend against invading ships.

'_I can't say that I blame them for arming the children, this place has been attacked before,_' Dess thought to himself.

"_I really wish we didn't have to waste our time setting up for a possible attack that'll never come,_" said a woman's voice in his head.

"_While we both know that this is unnecessary, Zannah, they do not,_" he retorted, "_Let them do what they must, it lets them have peace of mind._"

He heard her mentally sigh, "_I know that Master, but it doesn't make it less wasteful._"

XxxxX

They waited till sunrise for a possible raid. When it never came, they immediately went into the fields, and began doing their daily tasks. Dess had immediately earned a good amount of respect from his new employees by placing bags of seed, alongside Section and Harper, on one of the two Bantha-II Cargo Skiffs.

As they continued doing so throughout the day, Marlton, who operated and maintained the communications array, detected a ship coming out of Hyperspace near the planet. He immediately got them on the holocomm, and had identified them as a group of Jedi who had come to identify a disturbance in the force that had originated here on Ambria.

XxxxX

The Cargo Skiff had just arrived back at camp when a Republic _Consular_-class cruiser landed at one of the designated landing zones. Dess could sense the immensely powerful being on board the ship, "_Do you feel what I feel, Zannah?_"

"_Yes master, I do, whoever they are is incredibly powerful._" She responded.

Dess then got off the skiff and walked forward to meet the Jedi, who had just arrived on his land. The ramp of the ship came down to reveal Three Jedi Masters, and two padawan learners. A human man who was clearly a kuron, followed Mirialan female wearing a large cloak and a wide headdress, and a man with a clean shaven face and wavy, and shoulder length auburn hair.

Behind them were two children, a ten year old Mirialan girl wearing a hooded cloak, and twelve year old human boy wearing tan Jedi Padawan clothing. Dess could sense the immense power this boy possessed, it was staggering. "Hello, I'm Dess, the current owner of this plot of land."

Anakin's eyes widened in amazement and asked, "You own all of this?"

Dess shrugged his shoulders and said, "When my distant cousin Sepp Omak and his wife Allia died, I was their only living relative, so I inherited this from him. He said in his letter that his trying to put Ambria back on the map, so I've decided to continue his work." He then had a thoughtful expression as he muttered, "I wonder if that explosion we felt last night has something to do with you five coming here."

"Explosion," Kenobi asked.

"Yeah, there was this huge explosion last night; it scared us so bad that we setup a defensive perimeter and sat out here waiting for an attack of some sort till dawn." A familiar curly blond said as she ran up beside Dess, "I'm Rain by the way."

"This place has been attacked before," said another voice, "I'm Jason Hudson, retired intelligence and coordination specialist."

"Who would attack a place so close to the core?" asked Barriss.

"Were this any other planet in the inner rim, they wouldn't even consider it, but due to its history, Ambria is a rather isolated world, so it's a rather easy target for the Black Sun." Hudson then gestured towards the defenses they had setup, "As such we have four enclosed turrets armed with Quad Laser Cannons with their own deflector shield generators used to shoot down any invaders that attempt to reach the surface."

"Quads are highly illegal," said Windu who soon found Woods in his face.

Woods glared at the Jedi Master as he began his rant, "You listen and you listen good you piece of shit, a lot of us here have children and families, so we have a lot of good reasons to have this place well defended against attacks, and if you tell us being ready for a group of pirates to attack us at any given moment is a crime, then you might as well lock us all up, because we're not letting those twisted fucks destroy our land and rape our wives and daughters, you got that Jedi?!"

Windu was a bit caught off guard by this one; he wasn't too sure how to respond to that. "While Woods has a point, don't take any insults he say's personally," said Mason who then turned and started proving his point, "Hey Woods, you like the Jedi?"

He answered, "I don't like the Jedi."

"How about the Sith," Mason inquired

"I don't like them either."

"Is there anyone you do like?"

"I don't like anybody."

"See," Mason said reassuringly, "nothing personal."

"The only place that would be of interest to you is Lake Natth, since there is a strong concentration of Dark Side Power sealed away at the bottom of the lake," Dess said off-handedly, gaining a good number of looks. "I did some research on the place I was moving to so I would know what to expect," Dess countered, "is that so hard to believe?" He then walked over to the cargo skiff and said, "We'll take this to the Shores of Lake Natth."

"Why do you wish to come with us," inquired Luminara.

"I'd like to have an idea of what went down," Dess said before giving another order, "Hudson, you're with us."

XxxxX

Upon arrival at the shores of Lake Natth, they saw scorched land, three dead Hssiss, a severed human hand, and a lightsaber not far from the hand. Dess stood there for a moment before he drew a conclusion, "I think that whoever that was, attempted to unseal the dark side at the bottom of the lake, but was attacked by the Hssiss before they could succeed."

Windu nodded his head in agreement with that assessment, "You're rather insightful."

Dess shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just followed the obvious line of thought through the most logical series of conclusions based on the evidence available, and came up with that."

Windu went and picked up the lightsaber, and had saw it fit to conclude the investigation, when Hudson's communicator went off, "Guys, get back here on the double," said Marlton, "The Black Sun just sent in a fleet."

Hudson immediately up his communicator and asked, "How many ships are we up against?"

Marlton then stuttered out the enemy forces, "F-five _Interceptor_-class Frigates, and I'm counting twelve Z-95 Headhunters, sir."

Hudson soon did a number crunch in his head, '_Five capitol ships capable of carrying about one hundred and fifty men each, along with squadron of Z-95's, versus the fifty of us and five Jedi, three of which are masters._' He then turned to the five Jedi and asked, "Can we count on you to help us win this fight?"

Windu's eyes hardened, he knew that there was no real choice, so he nodded his head in affirmation.

"We're heading back right now," Hudson said into the communicator, "I want the perimeter set and the people ready by the time we get back." They immediately climbed back onto the Skiff and took off at full throttle towards the Homestead. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Explanations

I wanted to say that there is something that caught my eye in the previous chapter that I should have explained

When on Root said he suddenly didn't mind Zannah being a Sith Sorceress, it was because Darovit and their other cousin, Hardin (nickname Bug) would fight, a lot. So when Zannah made Darovit Shut up and behave, he realizes that she could end their arguments before they start (not that Bug can show up, he's trapped in the thought bomb on Russan)

Putting Ambria back on the map: While Ambria is on the Inner rim, it's a wasteland that makes Tatooine look like a paradise. As a result, not many people live there by choice. Ambria was a pleasant world before a Sith Sorceress caused a great desolation about a hundred years before the Great Sith War, which began 3996 years BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin). The goal is to take the planet and make it flourish once more.

**To Torlek:** The reason I chose Sidious to be the target for their revenge rather than plagueis is because when plagueis died, there had been 'a sadness in the dark side' which could be interpreted in many ways. Sidious saw it as the result of Mauls death at Naboo. (which makes no sense, the guy survived, but barely) I decided that it would be the sign of an unworthy successor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate Universe**

11 reviews, 14 followers, 7 favorites, 979 views (some of which belong to me, but I do that to insure that none of the chapters contradict one another, unlike some people, Masashi Kishimoto, so it's part of my writing method) I'm liking these results.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. That belongs to either George Lucas, or is it Disney now? Nor do I own any other series I use to advance the plot (Such as Call of Duty) those things belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

**CHAPTER 4**

They arrived to see that all three hundred of the Omek Farmstead inhabitants were ready to defend their homes. They had raised their first line of defense, a set of durasteel walls, which were kept under the surface for occasions such as this. They were three meters tall, and had cross-shaped windows at various heights for the purpose of fending of the attackers, as well as multiple auto-turrets that had been mounted to the top of the walls. The defense against aerial attackers consisted of four AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons, and two F-2 Ion Cannons.

In command of the eastern wall was a group of five, an Enchani known as Takeo Masaki, a heavy set Zeltron named Nikolai Belinski, two humans, Tank Dempsey and his wife Samantha, and Doctor Edward Richtofen, an Anzat who in all honesty should be thrown into a sanitarium.

Richtofen was holding a specially designed hand held Ion Cannon, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, with a 500 Riot gun on his back. He kept muttering something about capturing the enemy fighters and torturing them for information. Tank Dempsey was using a Sg-82 sonic rifle and 500 Riot gun, and his wife Samantha had an Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun and a DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle. Nikolai Belinski was using a Repeating Blaster Carbine and an Adventurer slugthrower rifle, and Takeo Masaki had a Vibrosword and a GSI-24D Disruptor pistol.

Misty and Marlton had set up at their sniper post on the west wall and were guarded by an a twitchy Rodian named Samuel J. Stuhlinger, who was using a set of DH-23 Blaster pistols, and an Elderly Kiffar known only as Russman who had a Relby-v10 micro grenade launcher. They were the ones who commanded this section.

Mason and Woods were setup on the northern wall along with Savimbi, and two others who happened to from the same unit that Mason and Woods were a part of: Grigori Weaver, and Joseph Bowman. They had the defenders in this portion coordinated.

Hudson took command of the southern wall, where Dess and Rain had setup as well. This wall was also the least defended.

Windu looked around seeing how they should handle this. He then turned to his fellow Jedi and gave his plan of action, "we'll assist by helping guard the southern wall, due to it being the least defended, I want Anakin and Barriss to stay on this side of the wall."

Anakin and Barriss began to argue, but were quickly silenced by their respective masters, saying that they didn't want to put them directly into the line of fire, unless they absolutely had to.

They then went to Hudson and explained their plan, who then gave them the go ahead.

They waited for about an hour before the invaders first wave came in the form of the squadron of Z-95's, which were quickly taken down by a single shot from Richtofen's DG-3. With the enemies air superiority nullified, the _Aurek's_ and the Farmsteads Z-95 took off, using the enemy's lack of fighter support to reduce their numbers, as well as disable the five _Interceptor_-class firgates.

Soon the enemy ground forces were upon the fortified territory, forcing the pilots to land their fighters, lest they risk friendly fire. They still had the numerical advantage at 450 soldiers strong, but the odds were evened out by the Jedi.

XxxxX

The defenders of the south wall were being pushed to their limits since the bulk of the attacking ground forces were concentrated on killing the Jedi.

Dess and Rain had been somewhat surprised by the saber technique displayed by Mace Windu. It appeared to be Form VII: Juyo, but there was something different. As they observed the style, they realized that it was blended with the other six forms of lightsaber combat in a manner that removed all major weaknesses in the form. They made a mental note to take the time, and do this too.

XxxxX

As the battle raged on the inhabitants soon discovered that fifty of the Black Sun Pirates managed to infiltrate the property by tunneling under the ground. Dess, Rain, Barriss, and Anakin had departed from the southern wall to go and destroy these intruders as quickly as possible by dividing the camp into thirds.

XxxX

Barriss was carefully going through her section of the camp, making quick work of the various attackers. "I still don't see why the Black Sun would send this many people to attack this place," she muttered to herself, "Unless they had tried before in the past, and had been pushed back."

XxxX

Anakin had just finished dealing with the assailants in his section, and saw it fit to return to the Southern wall. On the way back, he pondered on the same question that plagued Barriss' mind: why did the Black Sun send so many people?

XxxX

Dess and Rain were about done with their section of the camp and were about to head back when their danger senses went haywire, prompting Dess to draw the DSI-21D Disruptor pistol that he acquired during his time in the gloom walkers, and kill the intruder who had been using a cloaking device to sneak up on them, his eyes were glowing Yellow with the Dark side.

They did not realize that this had been witnessed by Section and his friends Harper, Karma, Anderson, Veronica, and James. Even though the disturbance created by his drawing was hidden by the spell of false non-forcefulness, it did nothing to conceal the change in eye color.

XxxxX

After the battle was over, there had only been one casualty, Joseph Bowman had been Killed, and Grigori had lost his left eye.

Master Windu had asked if the Black Sun had attacked before, and found out they had, but they had only sent a single _Interceptor_-class frigate, which had been destroyed before it could reach the planet's surface.

The Jedi originally wanted to destroy the ships that had been used by the Black Sun, but Hudson had convinced them to let Dess have them. After all, it would be a good way for the Inhabitants of the Omek Farmstead to bolster their defenses. The Jedi finally managed to depart just before sundown.

XxxX

As the Jedi left, Dess and Rain went inside their hut for the night. When they were could no longer sense them, they dropped the spell of false non-forcefullness.

"It would seem that the Black Sun still hold a grudge for what happened to their attack force they sent when we had first started developing this land." Zannah mused out loud, "We should invest in some more ships and additional defenses, since I have no doubt that they'll keep coming at us with greater and greater numbers till they have successfully destroyed us."

Bane closed his eyes and thought about this. He knew that Zannah was right on the money and nodded his head in agreement. "We'll have to see what's available on the market before we make any purchases." He then got up and went behind a special divider where began preparing the tub they used to bathe, "I'd like to find some more of those _Aurek's_, their speed in space combat is by far their greatest advantage." He paused for a moment to think about something he had been considering for quite a while now, "We're going to need a ship specially designed for the purpose of our return, a freighter perhaps, since they always have room for modification."

Zannah came around the divider in her undergarments, carrying two individual towels and said, "That I can agree on, and it'll need to be fast since we'll be arming it well outside the legal specifications for civilian vessels."

Bane hummed in agreement, and they went ahead and took their bath. After they got out, they felt a disturbance of sorts, a premonition that told them they would have full a crew available for their new freighter before they knew it.

**AND DONE**

Alirght, time for some explanations: the subjects I shall be touching on is Windu's Form VII, and why only one person died.

Mace Windu and a Weepuay Jedi Master named Sora Bulq worked together to create a variation of Juyo called Vaapad. I personally don't know much about the differences between the two, but I figure it is an overhauled version that uses maneuvers from the other six forms of Lightsaber combat to eliminate the weaknesses of the original version.

This battle had five Jedi involved, one of which (Barriss Offee) is trained as a Jedi Healer. So they were the main target of the Black Sun Pirates, and while two sith lords were also involved, Bane and Zannah are trying to remain hidden at the moment, so they couldn't afford to cut loose, yet.

Please remember to review, I do value you're opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Alternate Universe**

**_J. Hellscyther here, overall, I'm pleased with the results, but I find it kinda sad that I have more followers than I do reviews, so please start reviewing: tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you disliked, and how I can make it better_**

**_Another detail I'd like to add, is that I'm still in the process of getting myself into a routine with writing this story. I know they lack detail and substance, but I plan on going back and correcting that at a later date (most likely after I complete this story, since I'll have more time on my hands to do so.)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. That belongs to either George Lucas, or is it Disney now? Nor do I own any other series I use to advance the plot (Such as Call of Duty) those things belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Darth Bane devised a plan that would allow him and Zannah to be able to prevent the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from falling into the hands of an unworthy successor, all they needed to do was 'die'. For the past thousand years they have been using unaltered clones of themselves as vessels, and have watched over their order. On the day Darth Plagueis died by the hand of his apprentice, Darth Sidious, their worst fears were realized, and so they sprung their plan to retake the Order of Sith Lords.

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been four years since the Jedi had come to Ambria, and much to Bane and Zannah's surprise, one of them would visit from time to time, the Mirialan Padawan Barriss Offee.

The population of Ambria exploded over the past four years, from the estimated five hundred inhabitants, to an unprecedented two million. This allowed Bane and Zannah to take advantage of the various ore and mineral deposits beneath the surface.

The mining operation had been set up in a manner that was vastly different from the one used by the Outer Rim Ore works Company. The workers were surprisingly well-paid, and weren't bound by a contract. They would only receive one set of mining tools from their employers, and any replacement came out of their own pockets.

As a result of the boost in trade, Bane and Zannah were forced to create a defense fleet. They had gone to Lehon and managed to salvage enough parts to rebuild ten _Interdictor_-class cruisers and three _Centurion_-class battlecruisers, in addition to the total of thirty _Interceptor_-class frigates they have captured over the past four years.

They also possessed a grand total of 768 starfighters, consisting of 502 Z-95 Headhunters, 120 _Aurek_-class tactical strikefighters, 144 S-250 _Chela_-class Starfighters, and two Sith fighters from Revan's Sith Empire that had gone through extensive upgrading due to their cheap build.

Despite his apparent age, Bane, under the name Dessel, was the one in control of this operation, if for no other reason than the fact that he was a reasonable boss.

It was three hours before sunrise, when Zannah woke up, as was customary for them to do. Knowing that Bane was watching her, she stretched her now fourteen year old body, giving him an eyeful of her body. She opened her eyes to see Bane sitting down in the same chair he always sat in, smirking as he continued to appraise her lithe body.

Bane wasn't the only one getting a bit of eye candy this morning. He had yet to put on his shirt, showing her his well-toned, athletic body. Zannah couldn't help but admire how her master's body developed. With a hunger in her eyes, she rolled over, allowing her long, blond hair to fall to the right side of her head as she crawled her way towards her master, her every motion oozing with sex appeal. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she whispered into his ear.

"Zannah, I could wait all night for you to do what you just did," he said with an equally hungry look in his eyes, "and it would be completely worth it." They kissed passionately, but quickly broke it off; they have a morning workout routine. They descended into the cellar, and used the tunnel that leads them straight to the shores of Lake Natth, which had remained isolated due to the presence of the Dark Side there.

Upon their arrival, Zannah cast a spell of concealment over the lake shore, concealing everything within 250 yards of their location.

They immediately launched into the first part of their routine, sparring. Bane and Zannah had gotten to the point that they could spar with one another for hours on end without resting, but only did so for about an hour during the morning. After all, there was always time for a match after sundown.

The entire time they sparred, a group of six watched them with unbelieving eyes.

It wasn't till a half hour later that they had actually noticed these unwanted guests, at which point Bane and Zannah bolted toward their position, ready to strike them down, but stopped upon arrival. Standing before them was a group that they were good friends with.

XxxX

Section, Karma, Harper, Anderson, James, and Veronica, otherwise known as Strike Team 6, one of the most effective strike teams in the Ambrian Defense Force, had been trying to find out more about what they had seen when the Black Sun attacked four years ago, but didn't think it wise to ask Rain and Dess up front. They had been observing their habits for some time now, and had discovered they would go somewhere during the early moring. They had recently determined that the only possible place they could go that would give them a sense of privacy was the shores of Lake Natth.

They had setup their observation post 200 yards away from the lake shore, and had been waiting for about five minutes when Dess and Rain came up from a hidden entrance. They then watched in complete awe as the two activated what they recognized as lightsabers, and began sparring with one another. They sat there for half an hour before the two suddenly stopped, and bolted in right to their post.

XxxX

Upon discovering who had been spying on them, Bane and Zannah had gotten into an argument about whether or not to kill them. "We can't kill them, Bane, there is no real way to cover it up," started Zannah.

"Nor can we let them go tell everyone about what they saw either, Zannah, since it would inevitably make its way back to the Jedi on Coruscant, who will then come and destroy us," He shot back.

"Let's be honest for a moment here, master, we haven't ever told anybody the truth, so we have no idea how that scenario could actually turn out," she countered

"Bane? Zannah? Master? Just what are you two talking about!?" Section asked.

"Well, that's a long story, so I suggest you sit down for this one kids, because you're in for one hell of a tall tale, all of which is a true story." Zannah said as she and Bane then explained to them everything. From their childhoods on Apatros and Somov Rit, their first meeting on Ruusan, the time they spent at a camp setup in the general area of the same location they now stood, the events that led up to their deathmatch, and how they had continued their existence for so long.

By the time their story was over, Strike Team 6 was having a hard time believing their story, so they sought proof. Karma decided to ask Zannah a question that only Allia would know the answer too. "After the Black Sun's first attack when I was six, Allia gave me a KYD-21 Blaster Pistol and said something I took to heart that day, what was it?"

Zannah's eyes softened as she recalled that day, smiling as she said, "No one should have to feel helpless in their lifetime, and so I'm giving you this pistol to insure you never feel that way again, so long as you practice your marksmanship, take good care of it, and learn how to handle yourself in unarmed combat, you'll never have to be helpless again, that I can promise."

Karma's eyes watered as she ran up and embraced the woman she had seen as her mother figure. "I missed you Allia, I-hick-missed you so much." She cried into Zannah's blouse.

Zannah stroked Karma's hair with a motherly smile. Under the identity of Allia Rainstorm Omek, She and Karma had a special relationship with one another, since Karma was an orphan, and Zannah has yet to have her own children to date, so they bonded like mother and daughter. "In private you may call me Allia, Zannah, or mom for all I care," she said softly, "but in public I'm Rain."

Section looked Bane over carefully and asked, "Anyway I can convince you not to destroy the Jedi?"

Bane smirked and said, "I've already thought of a way to do that. There is no better form of vengeance, then the vindictive kind, so we'll force the Jedi to tolerate our existence."

"Now that is gonna have the Jedi aggravated as Anderson on her period," Harper added, who got punched in the arm by aforementioned girl.

"We've been planning to buy a new freighter for the purpose of unofficial Sith Business," Zannah said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "maybe you guys could be the crew of this ship."

"In order for this freighter to do what you need it to do would require a cloaking device," James said, "and those are expensive."

Bane then pulled out a remote and deactivated it to reveal an old _Envoy_-class shuttle, "that shuttle has undergone extensive modifications, and now has a Class 1 hyperdrive rating as opposed to its original class 12," Bane said calmly, "we'll use it to go get a new ship. We'll meet up here an hour and a half after sundown tomorrow night."

XxxxX

The next came and went like any other, and it was finally the appointed time. Bane and Zannah were almost done prepping the ship for takeoff when team 6 arrived. "Good to see you're all here," Bane said musingly, "We're going to Corellia to by a new YT."

Team 6 nodded their heads in understanding, YT's had a lot of room for modification, and the fact that they had seen the list of resources these two had at their disposal had them feeling giddy. So they all piled into the Shuttle, and snuck by the defense fleet completely unnoticed. They arrived at Corellia a little more than an hour later, thanks to the class 1 hyperdrive.

XxxxX

As the eight passengers exited the shuttle, they went to the nearest Corellian Engineering Corporation Sales lot. "May I help you?" asked the salesman.

"Yes, my name is Dessel, but you can call me Dess. I'm looking for a freighter, preferably one from the YT series."

"Right this way," The salesman said, "We have plenty of YT's in stock."

They looked at the various YT's, but nothing seemed to catch Dess' eye, until he noticed a brand new YT sitting in the delivery section. It had the trademark saucer-shaped hull, and starboard mounted command pod. He called upon the force in order to get a better grasp for this one, and found it was surprisingly spacious. It possessed excellent maneuverability that, in the hands of a skilled pilot, could match most starfighters. "What's that back there?" he asked the salesman, who immediately started sweating bullets.

"You weren't supposed to see that," the man said with a deep sigh, "to be honest, it's not going to be for sale for another year."

Dess looked at the YT in front of him, "How much you want for it?"

"Kid, I doubt you could afford a brand new YT, let alone a brand new YT-2400." He then smacked his hand over his mouth, and groaned.

Dess smirked and made the man an offer, "I'll pay you 200,000 credits right here, right now for that ship."

The salesman was visibly shocked by this. He knew that the going price for a new YT-2400 was set at 130,000 credits. He thought about it for a minute before extending his hand to the fourteen year old in front of him, "You've got yourself a deal."

XxxxX

As Bane did the paperwork, Team 6, under Zannah's guidance, removed the cloaking device, and the primary Hyperdrive unit from the _Envoy_-class shuttle, and installed them into the new freighter. They then sold the shuttle to the local starship museum for 500,000 credits, due to the immaculate condition of the ship.

With their new YT-2400 and various other pieces of equipment they intend to add to the ship, they headed back to Ambria.

XxxxX

They managed to arrive at the designated landing zone an hour before sunrise, and stored the ship in a secret underground hangar in the vicinity of Lake Natth.

**DONE**

Alrighty then, I have been doing a rather good job at keeping this story going, and I'm actually doing better at updating than I had hoped, since I wanted to post a new chapter no later than every two weeks.

And now it's time for another round of Explanations. I'll be explaining the following subjects: The reason for going to Lehon, team 6 being allowed to live, and the YT-2400 light freighter

Lehon (aka the unkown world, aka Rakata Prime) happened to have a shitload of wrecked ships in orbit from the battle of Rakata Prime. Do to the isolated nature of Lehon, I figured why not go there and salvage what capital ships they could?

Team 6 will play an integral role throughout the Clone Wars part of the Alternate Universe Series (yes I intend to go beyond the Revenge of the Sith) as the crew of the Ship which Bane and Zannah use as their Mobile Headquarters, and primary means of transportation for their missions

We have no confirmed date at which the YT-2400 was first introduced, only an earliest sighting of this design, which was during the clone wars. (Everything in the star wars timeline revolves around the Battle of Yavin, or BBY, which is when the Death Star was destroyed. The clone wars spanned from 22 BBY-19 BBY. This chapter occurred in 26 BBY, which I believe is an appropriate timeframe for the existence of the YT-2400)


	7. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hey folks, I have two things I'd like to tell you about.

the first I've run into writers block. it's not that I lack inspiration, it's because I have too much inspiration.

I have so many ways I can approach this from here on, that I have no idea which path to take, so I'm going to write each on out, and post them all in the same chapter. From there I want each of you to tell me which one you liked best in your reviews.

I'll decided a couple weeks to a month after I post it

The second thing I'd like to point out is the review left by my guest reader **KITE **(whose grammar needs a little work)

**KITE:I like the story, but really it feels rushed and lots of things just don't make sense. Like the jedi not reacting to knowledge about the dark side of the force. The growth of the settlement was way way too quick. And generally... People don't seem to behave terribly realistically. Just, they feel off. Still lits of pitential so hoping to read more.**

Kite, I'm disappointed by your lack of insight. You forgot to factor in how far ahead of us the star wars universe is technologically speaking. As for how the Jedi handled the incident on Ambria, I'd like to remind you that the Jedi NEVER go beyond what they were told to do, and that they won't do anything unless they have a concrete evidence backing it up.

In _**ATTACK OF THE CLONES**_, Anakin wanted to start an investigation to find the assassin, but Obi-Wan said "We will do exactly as the council has instructed." The council told them to protect senator Amidala. The ONLY reason they took place in the battle on Ambria is because they had no REAL choice.

They suspected Palpatine was at least in league with Darth Sidious, but never acted on it due to the lack of evidence. All they had on Ambria was circumstantial evidence, which doesn't mean squat in a court of law by itself.

Ultimately the Jedi acted in the appropriate manner.


	8. Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hey folks, I just realized the path i should take, and have resolved my writers block, so I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing the multiple version chapter, but at least I'll be updating soon


End file.
